Project: Savior
by Bucky1
Summary: From the ashes of third impact, a warrior is born, a savior of man kind through the darkness that is to come. The hunted becomes the hunter.


Bucky presents

An "Other Side Incorporated production"

In association with "Seranov Industries"

**Project: Savior **

Everything began to turn dark the sky had clouded over to a dull grey turning slowly to black. Shadows were drowned out as the sun disappeared from view and all that was left was the darkness. Slowly ran drops began to fall, lightly at first, gaining in frequency turning the light trickle into a down poor.

The streets cleared of any and all human life as the rain began to steadily fall from the heavens. Puddles accumulated on the roads and sidewalks that were unfortunate enough to have something sheltering them. Cars drove on by not noticing the rain or who they splashed on their way past they merely continued on, only noting to turn on their windshield whippers. Lamp posts slowly lit up as the street lights were turned on to keep the traffic moving as normal. The city went on as normal.

New Melbourne - Australia: Contract Number 77-8

Year: 2024

The rain poured, he enjoyed the rain.

Ever since he had left his home the young man had never missed it until now. The rain reminded him of things long lost, people long gone and times long forgotten. Although how can one miss what really never existed in the first place, a home. The building he lived in was nothing more then a building. The people he lived with were merely people, no real emotional bonds between them they weren't his family.

He stared out from the railing of his hotel room's balcony, the rain falling steadily on his head soaking his clothes. Every time before a job, he would get into this reflective mood, remembering things he'd best leave alone. His mind filled with thoughts of a past that any man would rather forget.

The man pulled his hands from the rail and reached into his leather jacket and withdrew a packet of cigarettes. He proceeded to light one from the pack and returned it to the inside pocket. He then turned and went inside trying to forget all that had been brought up, the past would remained buried among other things.

Making swift strides into the centre of his room the young man claimed a large duffel bag from the bed and pulled it over his shoulder. Pausing to view his own image in the mirror opposite him he asked himself the same question he always did, "who am I?"

His blue eyes stared back at him haunting him for the briefest of moments, his black hair dripping water on the carpet. No longer was he skinny like he used to be, he now had muscles and a toned body.

"I am the slayer of Angels."

The doorman of the Crown hotel pulled on his over coat in a vain attempt to keep warm. The newly built hotel was almost an exact replica of the previous famous Australian crown casino. The doorman had been working the afternoon shift and had been asked to fill in for a friend who worked the late. He was begging to regret the decision to help his friend, though a date with his mate's sister made it well worth it.

He snapped to attention realising a patron was exiting the building he quickly pulled the door open for the well dressed businessman. He soon recognised the man and greeted him "Good evening Mr Henley, will you require transportation this fine night."

"No thank you, I have a car waiting" Thomas Henley replied. A young man in his early twenties he was dressed well in a black suit with a white shirt and blue tie. His blonde hair was cut short and slightly spiked using hair gel. The man was accompanied by two larger bulkier men, his protection.

A moment passed before a black unmarked car pulled up in front of them and the doorman jumped out into the cold rain to open the back seat door. "Have a good evening sir," the doorman smiled as the three men entered their respective sides of the car. He thanked Mr Henley graciously as he received a $50 tip from him.

The car pulled out of the passenger pick up bay and sped off into the dark dreary night. Inside the three men now joined by the driver and another man in a black suit sitting in the front passenger seat began to talk. "What's the operation status?" Mr Henley asked the man in the front "are we on schedule?"

"Yes sir, although there have been some mishaps."

"What mishaps?"

"Call it human error sir."

"Is it being dealt with?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent." The car came to a halt at a gate which was soon opened by two men outside wearing rain coats. The car slowly pulled in and found a parking spot right near the door of a large building that looked to be an old warehouse. The men exited the car leaving behind the driver and made a dash inside the warehouse. Inside they were greeted with the sight of large metal containers being loaded onto trucks.

The four men were lead to one corner of the warehouse where a large biker looking man was hovering over a smaller skinnier guy chained to a chair. The gentleman in the chair was bleeding from the head with a bandage wrapped around it in a vain attempt to make him look presentable. "That's enough Bruisers," Thomas said as he came up to view his former confident. "Well, well Mickey. It seems we have a problem," Thomas pulled up a second chair and came face to face with the battered bleeding man, "you stole from me."

"No sir I would never," Mickey stammered fear more then evident in his voice, he was trembling so much the chair scrapped the concrete floor. "I swear I never touched any of your money I swear it."

"We'll see what you swear about when we're finished."

The rain began to slow only lightly spitting to the earth below. The two men outside the old factory warehouse chatted amongst themselves trying to keep their mind off the freezing cold conditions. "We need a vacation," one of them complained as he pulled a cigarette from his coat pocket and lit it, "these long shifts are killing my social life."

"Got a light?"

Both men looked up in surprise as another stood in front of them, how he got there without them seeing they didn't know. He was dressed in black pants and a black leather jacket he held out his cigarette to the two gaurds. The first guard extended his arm that gripped a small lighter and lit the offered smoke, "you really should get a lighter buddy."

"Thanks," Shinji Ikari replied as he turned around, he paused for a moment to take in the soothing taste of his smoke. He smiled, placed his hands in his jacket "target centre, pull the switch." The gaurds looked each other confused at the comment without warning the young man in front of them turned round drawing two SOCOM pistols from the inside of his jacket.

There was not enough time for the two men to warn anyone or even draw their own weapons as two bullets punctured their skulls precisely in the centre of their foreheads. The silencers voided any sound the automatic weapons would have made as the young man brought the weapons to bare on the gates lock. Kicking the gates open he walked slowly and calmly into the compound ignoring the rain as it fell on his head.

Walking forwards looking straight ahead his goal in mind Shinji crossed the compound rather quickly though he didn't move any faster then a slow stride. Without turning he pointed one pistol to the left pulled the trigger bringing down a man holding a shotgun that had run to investigate. He then pushed his other gun to the right piercing the shoulder of another trying to pull the alarm.

The young man stopped at the entrance to the ware house taking a deep breath, he lifted his foot to the door. He counted slowly in his mind backwards from five, when he hit zero he brought his foot forward smashing the doors wide open.

Leaping in he pulled his guns up so his left was facing the right and the right was facing left, pulling the trigger he took down three unsuspecting gaurds before they could even register the intruder's entrance. The rest of the room stopped all previous activity as everyone grabbed a weapon of some kind and began to move for cover. Thomas and his three personal gaurds dropped what they were doing and left the prisoner to die on his own all slipping out a nearby entrance into the buildings offices.

Shinji stood surrounded by men hiding behind crates, trucks and forklifts alike, their weapons held at the ready consisting of semi automatic guns to metal poles. He stood calmly in the middle of the room holding both his pistols at his side, waiting.

He suddenly dropped and rolled to the left dodging a shot from a pump action shotgun held by a man crouched behind a forklift for safety. Pulling himself out of the roll Shinji brought both his weapons up and fired four rounds at the forklift. The shotgun wielder was about to laugh as the bullets hit nowhere near him but didn't have the time as the vehicles fuel canister exploded into a ball of fire setting him alight.

Five to go.

Wasting no time Shinji spun on his heal and fired another shot from each pistol catching a guard in the torso bringing him down with a thud. The remaining men let lose a hailstorm of bullets from sub machine guns in Shinjis' direction. The young man was able to jump to the safety of a nearby stack of wooden crates. Being in this position would only allow for temporary protection from the barrage of ammunition being thrown at him. Splinters of wood fell down around him as the bullets collided with the crates instead of their intended target.

There was a pause in the firing long enough for Shinji to jump out snapping off multiple shots as he ran for another source of cover. He didn't have much time as the gaurds renewed their ammunition clips and began pummelling bullets ounce again. Shinji closed in the distance between him and the remaining men that were hiding behind a large semi trailer. He ran fast directly towards the centre of the trailer at the last minute before colliding with it he dropped onto his back using the smooth concrete floor to slide under the trailer and come out on the other side where the men had taken refuge.

The men tried to pull their weapons to bear on the young man but were to slow as he slid past them he let off a barrage of his own. Bullets ripped through muscle and flesh staining to grey floor with red. His ammo depleted Shinji rose to his feet and grabbed the last remaining gaurds gun snatching it out of his hand and bringing the butt of the mp5 machine gun into his head with enough force to relocate his nose bone into his cranium.

As the last body fell to the ground Shinji pulled out two magazines from his pants pocket and reloaded his pistols. He returned them to their holsters under his armpits and walked out to view the damage. The fire still burned from where a forklift had blown up, the man next to it still feeling agonising pain from the searing of his flesh. The young Ikari walked up to him pulled out one pistol and fired a single round into the head, putting the man out of his misery.

He turned his attention to the back corner of the warehouse where one person remained alive. Confined to a chair he was surrounded by blood a wooden baseball bat and a sledge hammer discarded on the floor beside him. Shinji approached slowly holding his gun ready to shoot if necessary, "who are you?"

"They call…me M-Mickey," the man replied trying not to spit blood while talking, "could you help me out here?"

"Your part of Henley's gang?"

"Was until now."

Shinji pulled his gun up to the mans head, "wait NO, NO please I don't work for him anymore, look what they've done to me please. You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man would you?"

"No women, no children" Shinji whispered as he pulled the trigger.

He walked away, not looking back as the chair tipped over and the body fell to the floor, red no longer the only stain.

Quiet, there were no sounds aside from the ragged breath of the men as they ran through door after door of office buildings. Their boss far ahead of them they made for the back door and a waiting car. The rounded a corner of a dimly lit corridor and came to a sudden halt. There standing directly in front of them was a young man; his head bowed looking down at the tiling on the floor. His hair dripped water on his feet, his black jacket reflecting in the mix of water and light.

Three sub machine guns were aimed their green laser targets each finding a spot on the young mans chest. Thomas too had firearm held at the read, though a little more refined and old fashioned the magnum 6 shot would pulverise the intruder. "Who are you?" Thomas asked pulling back the hammer on his weapon, "who sent you?"

Shinji smirked almost to himself he began to mumble incoherently, Mr Henley stepped forward in order to make out the babble. "Target centre pull the switch, target centre pull the switch…" he kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

The men began to smirk thinking their attacker had gone nuts, big mistake. Henley pulled the trigger on his magnum sending a single round hurling through the air at high speed aimed directly for the young mans head, it never hit its target. As the bullet raced time seemed to slow Shinji stepped to the side ever so slowly, the bullet ricochet off the door behind him and bounced to the floor. "You missed," Ikari smirked lifting his head meeting the gaze of four frightened men, "better tr again, before it's too late." Before any of them could fire another shot Shinji leaped forward smashing the magnum out of Thomas hand. He grabbed the criminals arm straightened it out then smacked his open palm into it shattering bone and muscle. Evan as the bone snapped the young man was on the move again in a blur he crossed the distance to the three bodyguards. His left arm came up out of nowhere slamming his fist into the first mans wrist sending his gun flying into the air.

The other two astonished glanced up at the flying gun giving valuable seconds to Shinji as he smashed another hand into the screaming thugs jawbone. With the first down he moved on to the second first spinning his right leg round slamming his foot into the mans face. Then proceeded to pummel his stomach with punch after punch before finally leaving him and smashing a fit into the third man. In one swift movement Shinji dodged a blow from the third man and rolled backwards. He placed his right hand behind his back and caught the submachine gun before it hit the ground.

Gunfire flashed followed by three loud thuds.

Shinji turned around discarding the empty weapon, his eyes fixed upon the crawling figure of Thomas Henley. The man having witnessed the demise of three men in mere seconds was scared out of his mind realising he would not live past today. His eyes met Shinjis' "who…who the hell are…you?"

Something flashed in the young mans eyes…a profound sadness for a fleeting moment, "I don't know anymore." His face hardened he walked over so that he was standing over the cowering man, he reached down grabbed the mans head, and twisted with tremendous force. The corridor was silent the only sound was that of rain pouring from the heavens echoing from the outside world, "who am I? What have I become?"

Shinji lit another cigarette, took a puff then walked out the door leaving behind a bloody trail. The sombre young man walked into the rain feeling better immediately as it dripped into his hair. His eyes eased and his mouth quirked ever so slightly into a smile, he turned to the camera perched on the wall above him looking directly at it he spoke loud to be heard by its sound recorders, "It's only the beginning…father."

To Be Continued

A/N: Well this is jus sumthin I stated to take out my violent tendancies after my break up, im still writing my other fics slowly as it is hard to find the inspiration for them at the moment due to the fact I don't want them to get too dark along with my mood lol. Those fics will have darkness in them but not as much as wat im writing now so this is gunna be dark no happy happiness mayb a lil but mainly angst an dark, that's if I keep posting it. So far it was jus for personal use but a mate read it n told me it was good so I thought I'd put it up n let u all decide. An update on my other fics:

Old Friends----------------------------In progress (slow)

Memories -----------------------------Nearing Completion

The end or the beginning?----------Currently on hold

Seyas on da other side………….


End file.
